ragnarok_the_last_adlerfandomcom-20200214-history
Pumori
Pumori is a Wolf hybrid girl, whose origins are mysteriously interwoven with Falco's past, and whose links with the Vestfjordian prince go much deeper than anybody realises. Early life Pumori was born as a result of an experiment run by the dwarf Arvik on the Tarquinian Islands. Created as part of a slave race for the Tarquinian nobles, she ended up at the palazzo of prince Lorenzo de Valenzia, where she served as a slave. Here she would have a fateful encounter with a young Miranda Alanis, then a beginning mercenary under Moreno Cavallero: when Pumori later that day tried to escape, she was caught by Miranda and returned to Prince Lorenzo, where she was heavily punished for her attempted escape. The Beast Assassin Little is known about Pumori's life in the decade following her unlucky first encounter with Miranda at Prince Lorenzo's palace. However, sometime during the rule of Otar Adler and Caitlin, Pumori arrived in Griffnar as a slave of the Tarquinian mercenaries who served for the usurper pair. In the turmoil following the death of Otar and the eviction of the Tarquinian mercenaries, Pumori appears to have been left behind by Coronado's mercenary band; eventually she fell into the hands of a group of conspirators related to the Ragnarok Adepts or Stalkers. A drugged Pumori murdered the newly appointed high priest of the Temple of Tyr, Cubert Amharson; however she was captured during a later attempt to kill Falco, which at first appeared to have succeeded. In the confusion following Falco's apparent death, the priest Anyon tried to torture Pumori and Roderik Hindvell into a false confession, however the pair were saved by Miranda and her sister Cailida Alanis, much to the shock of both Miranda and Pumori who recognised one another from their previous encounter, a decade before. Using Pumori, Falco managed to unmask part of the conspirators behind the assassination attempts; he later feigned her execution to draw out a third co-conspirator. Following the defeat of her former masters, Pumori recognised Falco as her new master; Falco in turn cleared her from any guilt in the conspiracy. The Academy Pumori remained at Griffnar when Falco and Anya left for an inspection tour of Vestfjor, guarded by Miranda who had suffered an accident (caused by Pumori) which left her unable to accompany Falco on his tour. When she escaped Miranda's guard, Pumori was captured and nearly killed by the inhabitants of Griffnar who ironically mistook her for another 'Beast Assassin' (not realising she had actually been the Beast Assassin), before Miranda rescued her from certain death. Her presence revealed, Pumori began training under Miranda and Cailida together with Arno and Rodey, before incidents began to happen because of the sexual urges bred into her kind by Arvik. With Talisin unable to aid Pumori, Miranda accompanied her to join Falco at the domain of Kriss Skallagrim. Her arrival there coincided with news of an attack by bandits near the border with Caledonia; Pumori's presence and her strong sense of smell foiled an ambush by Coronado's mercenaries. Following this incident, Falco and Kris Skallagrim left for negociations with Jarl Argyle of Caledonia; Pumori was left behind with the Elf Arcala, who accompanied the Wolfgirl to the Academy set up on the grounds of Lady Elvira Arnarsson , ostensibly to cure Pumori from her urges while at the same time continuing her training. Soon after her arrival at the Academy, Pumori became aware of the ulterior motives of Arcala, when she discovered Ewan Skallagrim in Arcala's lab: Arcala had used Pumori's blood to make a potion with which she could make wolf-persons of her own. Believing her motives to be pure, Pumori agreed to aid Arcala in her goals to train the Claws as a special military unit to support Falco. Pumori spent Yuletide of 1303 at Griffnar, but returned to the Academy soon after together with Roderik Hindvell, who soon got into a feud with Ewan Skallagrim as a result of their shared past as slaves under Caitlin. This ended when Roderik was accidentally turned into a Werewolf as well: Roderik and Ewan reconciled and subsequently trained under Pumori. Unbeknownst to any of them, Cailida Alanis, serving as an overseer at the Academy, became aware of the accident; in order to silence her, Arcala subsequently turned Cailida into a Werewolf as well, bound to her by a mind spell. In the run-up to the war with Erin and Caledonia, Falco discovered the true nature of the Academy as well as the existence of the Werewolf race, which brought him into conflict with Arcala. However, he had no choice but to accept the Claws' true purpose, as the impending war had left him in a situation where he required all the reinforcements he could use. Into battle Pumori and her Claws joined Falco's army during his march to Woodburg. During a temple ritual with his troops, Falco revealed the existence of the Werewolves to them, masked as "a gift from Odin" with the help of Talisin, to improve their morale. In the aftermath of the feast that erupted among the troops, the seeds of a long-standing misunderstanding between Falco and Pumori were planted: Falco mis-interpreted the words of a drunk Pumori as that she was pregnant with cubs from either Rodey or Ewan (she had instead been talking about the child Anya was expecting from Falco), which led to Falco repeatedly trying to pull Pumori from operational duties. Ired by Falco's decision, Pumori did a clandestine night reconnaissance of the woods around Woodburg, during which she encountered Captain Carpenter during his evasion of his Shield Maiden persuers, and captured Ruadi. This revealed the betrayal of Lords Sorensen and Linson to Falco, and allowed him to take appropriate counter measures. Pumori was involved in the misdirection which saw Ruadi escape capture with misinformation meant for Jarl Maud Faol's use. This gave Falco a huge advantage during the Battle of Orcfang, where he was able to lure Maud's troops into a trap. At Orcfang, Pumori and her Claws defended the flanks, managing to do so without any losses. Following the defeat of Maud's army, Pumori and her Claws were tasked with capturing Jarl Maud herself. Stalking Maud's party for days in a display of psychological warfare that saw Maud's entourage betrayed by Lord Sorenson, and picked off one by one by unseen enemies, the wolf-girl and her entourage finally managed to capture Maud and a few survivors; a last attempt at escaping left Pumori feeling angry, and resulted in her humiliating Maud. Things came to a head when Arcala appeared, acting through Cailida, with plans of her own for Maud. Pumori intervened, knocking out Cailida/Arcala and thus saving Maud and the other prisoners. During the course of their return to Falco, Ruadi challenged Pumori to the Holmganga ritual but lost, but during the ritual, Maud managed to escape, only to witness the total defeat of her army besieging the city of Ronjar. Convinced she had been abandoned by the Gods, Maud surrendered herself to Jarl Falco using the sacred Erin ritual of the Final Walk. This incident gave Pumori a certain reputation, which she has found difficult to shake off since. Fenrir's envoy Upon their arrival in Brugar, on Falco's 17th birthday, Falco, Pumori and Maud became aware of the disappearance of Kian Faol, Jarl Maud's son. Upon hearing these reports, Pumori offered to track Kian down, but Falco refused her permission, saying he needed her and her Claws for their war against Caledonia. Pumori and the Claws provided scouting duties against the army of Duke Duncan Bhaltair. Following Duncan's defeat at the Battle of Leartown, Pumori was tasked to trail Coronado and his mercenaries, who had taken Duncan's daughter Saraid Bhaltair as their hostage. This led her to discover Wolf Rock Castle as well as a way in; as a result of her discovery, Falco and a small band of his warriors were able to slaughter Coronado and his mercenaries, taking them out of the equation for good. Following the Shield Maiden coup d'état in Erin, Pumori and her Claws were sent to Woodburg as part of the reinforcements, however they were diverted to the Craite Forest when Falco became aware of Kian's fate. Venturing out into the forests with a recently-turned-foxgirl Darcia to track the Orc tribe which held Kian as its prisoner, Pumori and Darcia were separated when the former was distracted by a young Fenrir Wolf; upon her return she found Darcia had been captured by the Orcs as well. With the help of the Fenrir Wolf, Pumori managed to infiltrate the Orc village, however she was forced to reveal herself to rescue Darcia from being raped. The timing and place of her appearance led orcs to believe Pumori was an envoy of Fenrir, the god worshipped by the Orc tribes. Pumori tried to use this to her advantage to rescue both Darcia and Kian, and nearly succeeded, only for things to be made infinitely more complex before the situation was ultimately resolved, and Kian was liberated and returned to safety. After the betrayal of the Shield Maiden Grandmaster Sinead and her role in the Shield Maiden coup d'état was revealed by the Shield Maiden Paladin Gunn Oddsdottir to both Jarl Falco and Jarl Maud's former champion turned vampire Ursa, Pumori became part of the group which infiltrated Sinead's castle and aided to depose her, restoring Maud to her rightful position of Jarl and thus ending the War. For her role in the battles, her capture of Maud and rescue of Kian, Pumori was given both the title of Lady, and the domain of Wolf Rock Castle as a reward by Jarl Falco. Under Fenrir's influence Around the time Falco departs to the Viku islands on his ill-fated journey, Pumori started having odd dreams, showing her alternate versions of previous events, such as her hunt for Maud, and the capture of Prince Kian. It was soon revealed to her that the god Fenrir, son of Loki, was responsible for these dreams. Encountering her on the Astral Plane or "Dreamworld", Fenrir explained she was always destined to encounter Falco, and told her she was tasked to support him, but would have to become more ruthless in doing so. Under the influence of Fenrir's dreams, Pumori became convinced Prince Kian needed her guidance, but before she had the chance to act on that plan, she was guided by Wolfie to a secret cave deep inside Pict domain, where the Pict tribes of her domain were secretly plotting an assault on Wolf Rock Castle. Thus forewarned, Pumori was able to lul the Picts into a false sense of security, setting up a trap for the attacking forces. The other side of the Mirror While Falco and Pumori first encounter one another during Falco's investigation into the death of the high priest Cubert Amharson and Pumori's subsequent failed assassination of Falco himself, Falco first encounters a different Pumori almost a year before these events: following his training by Iromil on the Astral Plane , Falco got lost on his return to the real world and spent additional time in a different dimension, the Dreamworld, where he encountered a half-werewolf girl by the name of Pumori White Fang. Their encounter was taken as an opportunity by Loki and Fenrir to turn Falco into a pawn for their own plans, however these plans were foiled when Pumori White Fang resisted the two Gods. The encounter caused ripples in both Falco's and Pumori's realities: in Falco's proper world, its effect led to the birth of the Tarquinian slavegirl Pumori; in Pumori's proper world, its effects led to the creation of Claw Silver Moon, the Werewolf equivalent of Falco Adler and later mate of Pumori White Fang and father all but the first of her children. Like her alter ego, Pumori is capable of entering the Astral planes: although Pumori is unaware of her mirror self's previous dealings with Falco, she is more or less aware of the existence of her other self, and at times has been able to catch glimpses of her existence. Category:Characters Category:Claws Category:Werewolf